When you fall
by butterfly1415
Summary: When Mori passes out, Hunny is left to take care of him. HunnyxMori Oneshot


**MorixHunny**

**When you fall**

**Disclaimer: I do not Ouran. If I did, Hunny and Mori would make out and it wouldn't be appropiate for kids :D**

It was a lovely day. Hunny was outside, enjoying the sun. It was summer soon, and summer meant ice cream, candies and no school. Hunny couldn't wait. He danced around on the grass. He knew Mori was right behind him.

They had decided, or rather, Hunny had, to take a break before the Host club began. School just ended, and Hunny looked forward to the Host club. Host club meant cake which meant a very happy Hunny.

"Come on, Takashi! Isn't it a wonderful day?" Hunny jumped over some flowers, and Usa-chan almost fell out of his hands.

"Hmmm" Takashi answered.

"Let's go over there!" Hunny began to run towards the back of the garden where a bunch of trees where. He heard Takashi right behind him. He ran faster.

To his surprise, he couldn't hear anyone behind him anymore. He turned around, and saw Takashi laying on the grass. Hunny was scared.

"Takashi?" He moved closer, and saw that the elder had passed out. Sweat ran down his forehead.

Hunny kneeled down by his side, and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Kyouya.

"Hello, this is Kyouya" he heard the familiar voice in the other end say.

"Kyouya, this is Hunny. Mori is passed out" Hunny heard the gasp.

"Where are you?"

"Outside the school, in the garden behind biology class." Hunny quickly explained.

"Is he hurt?" there was concern in the others voice.

"He's sweating. Apart from that, nothing I can tell. As fast as you can, please" Hunny shutted the phone, and pushed it back into his pocket.

Hunny stroke Mori's hair:

"It'll be okay, Takashi. Kyouya's coming"

He heard people running towards him. He looked up. It was Kyouya, followed by some guys Hunny never had seen before. They looked really strong, though.

One of the guys picked up Mori's upper body, the other grabbing his legs.

"Where to?" one of them asked.

"The Third Music room" Hunny answered, grabbed Usa-chan who had been left on the ground, and followed the others. He was really worried.

Kyouya walked first, and opened the doors, so they could get Mori in. Hunny saw the other hosts shocked faces.

"Lay him down on the couch" Hunny ordered, and the guys did as he said.

"Thank you" he said briefly, before sitting down on the floor beside Mori's head.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked

"Kyouya" Hunny said. He couldn't explain it for them right now. He ran a hand through his hair.

He heard Kyouya explain it for the others, and sighed. Tamaki made a dramatic noise, when Kyouya got to where Mori collapsed.

He felt a hand on his arm, and looked up. It was Haruhi. She carried a big bowl full of water, and a towel hang on her arm.

Hunny took the bowl and the towel.

"Thank you, Haru-chan" He dipped the towel in the water and lay it on Mori's forehead.

"Hunny?" he heard Kyouya ask. He looked towards the taller, indicating for him to keep going.

"Don't you think it would be better to take him home?" Hunny laughed. It was a dry laughter, and he could see the horror on the others faces.

"Home? Do you really think Takashi has a home? His parents are never there, and I don't think his brother should take care of him. He lives at my house. His parents work all the time. You can say, they are type of people who should never had had kids" his voice became harsh. Hunny looked down at Mori, a soft expression on his face.

He stroke the elders hair.

"It'll be alright, Takashi. I will look out for you"

"I have called a doctor. He should be here any minute" Kyouya said.

"Poor Mori-sempai" said Tamaki.

The door opened and an old man with grey hair and glasses walked in. Hunny moved to make room for the doctor.

"Takashi, Takashi, have you forgotten to take your medicine again?" the doctor shaked his head disapprovingly.

"W-what?" Hunny stuttered. The doctor turned to look at him.

"You must be Mitsukuni?" Hunny nodded.

"He didn't tell you? No, he probably didn't want to worry you. You see, Takashi has diabetes. He has to take his medicine every day, but I don't think he would do it in front of you. He had had since he was eight. And since he's with you all the time, he has no time for it. He has been unconsicious several times like this. Don't you worry" the doctor smiled at Hunny "He just has to get this" All the while why he speaked he had pullen a needle and a that sort of thing you used to injections. Hunny couldn't remember the name.

He pulled up Mori's shirt and squeezed his skin together before injecting the white thing into him.

"There" the doctor said, and stroked Mori's hair. "You have to stop doing this, Takashi. In my buisness, it's not good to see you twice a month" Hunny gasped.

"Th-that much?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yes. Sometimes more. It depends. Last summer, in three months, I saw him ten times" Hunny rembered that he had pulled Mori around the whole summer.

"He will wake up soon. Just call me if anything weird happens" the doctor shut his bag and said goodbye. Hunny could tell Kyouya tried to give him some money, but the doctor refused.

He sat down by Mori's head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"Diabetes, huh?" Hikaru said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, who would have known." His twin replied.

Mori started to move, and opened his eyes.

"Shit" Hunny looked surprised, he had never thought Mori would say such a thing.

"You was unconscious. The doctor was here. Why didn't you tell me?" Hunny asked.

"Well, I..ehm...didn't wanted you to be worried" the blackhaired replied, noticing the towel on his forehead. He smiled to Hunny.

"Thanks" Hunny smiled back.

"But I was worried!" Hunny was angry.

"I know"

Hunny began to cry and Mori sat up, pulling the smaller onto his lap.

"Shh, it's fine. I'm alright." He whispered into Hunny's ear.

"I was so scared" Hunny said. His tears were still falling.

Mori hugged him close, and stroke his cheek. He took his blazer off and Hunny leaned closer against his chest.

They sat there for a while and Hunny's sobs grew smaller. Mori kissed his forehead, and Hunny looked up at him.

"The doctor said you had to take another injection" Kyouya pointed out.

Mori nodded and pulled out a needle similar to the one the doctor had used from the pocket in his pants. He looked at his watch, mumbling something to himself. Mori unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. He squeezed his skin together, exactly like the doctor had done, and injected the white thing into his body. He sighed and lay the used needle on the table beside him.

Then he returned to look at Hunny and the rest of the Host club who all stared at him. Mori blushed.

They all looked at his bare chest, with the soft skin and the muscles that could be seen right underneath it.

"Maybe you should begin training kendo too, if you get that kinda muscles" Hikaru pushed his brother in the ribs, breaking the silence. Kaoru blushed.

"Takashi" Mori turned his attention towards the blonde who was still on his lap.

"Next time, just tell me that you need to take your medicine" Hunny had a serious tone in his voice.

Mori nodded, and looked towards the doors that opened.

"MOE!" fifty girls screamed, and several of them got nosebleeds. Mori could hear Kyouya mumbling something about fangirl that involved some cursing.

With help from Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyouya managed to get the fangirls out of the club.

When the rest of the host club decided to let Hunny and Mori have some privacy, Mori sighed. He didn't like when all those people stared at him.

He looked at Hunny who smiled at him.

"I love you" Hunny said

"Love you too" He leaned downwards and kissed Hunny softly. He quickly pulled away. There could be heard screams from the fangirls outside the door, who had managed to get to look underneath it.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni"

Hunny reached up and kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionately.

**A/N: Hope you like it. OMG, I made Mori have diabetes. I'm sorry if some of the information is wrong, blame Wkipedia. Well, I thought it was kinda cute, do you? Please review, the button is right underneath here:**


End file.
